


Drugs And Sex Are All I Need

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett/Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Anorexia, Body Modification, Drink, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Piercings, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sexual Tension, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU: High school Rhett & Link</p><p>Link is a drug addicted sex addict with an abusive ex boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

> The picture of Link is how he looks in this fanfic. 
> 
> Rhett and Link are in High School but the time period is modern day.
> 
> Song: Joel Faviere- The War Against Ourselves

I

t was the first week of summer vacation when Rhett made his way down the street to his best friend Link’s house with a bag filled with clothes, video games, and Clearly Canadian. The plan was for him to stay over the next few days since Link’s mom had to work late into the evening then was going to spend the weekend with her boyfriend giving the two boys the house to themselves. The tall boy loved moments like theses because that meant the two boys could stay up all night without having to worry about keeping quiet in order not to waking the women down the hall. He rang the doorbell and waited but there was no answer.

“Dang it man open the door.” Rhett muttered under his breath and rang the doorbell again followed by three loud knocks. Yet still no answer. The first and only logical thought that came to his mind was that Link had went to the store. Annoyed, Rhett dug the spare key out of his pocked and let himself in. “Linkster? Where are ya buddy?” He called out as he climbed the stairs making his way towards his best friend's bedroom. He knocked on the door and again received no answer. Worry for his friend consumed him as he flung the boy’s door open only to be stopped dead in his tracks by the image he was met with. Link was in bed shirtless if not naked with another boy. The stranger’s arm wrapped around his friend’s thin waist.

“Mmm..?” Link sat up in his bed and yawned, waking the guy next to him. “Oh, hey Rhett. What time is it.?” His voice sounded raw.

“4 pm brother.” He replied. Not sure what to say nor what to do next. He just stared as the stranger getting dressed.

“Want me to stop by later tonight baby?” The boy asked as he kissed Link up and down his neck, completely ignoring Rhett’s existence, not bothered one bit by having an audience. Rhett felt as if the stranger was purposely doing it, making a point to show that Link was his and for Rhett to back off.

“Nah, Rhett’s staying over while my mom’s with her new boyfriend. I’ll call ya though.” The younger of the three boy’s replied. The couple shared one last kiss before the stranger made his way downstairs and out the door. Rhett was going to tell the guy that he was forgetting his cigarettes behind but it wasn’t until Link took one from the half empty pack, lit it, and blew the smoke in the direction of the open window. “So what’s up man?” He said casually as if Rhett didn’t just walk in on him in bed with another guy a few seconds ago.

“I don’t know man, why don’t you tell me. You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend and when did you take up smoking?” Rhett raised his voice and snatched the cigarette from his friend, throwing it out the window. “Tyler ain’t my boyfriend and who do you think you are, my dad?” “Link...You know I didn’t mean it like that. I just worry about you man.” The older boy confessed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“So if Tyler ain’t ya boyfriend than who is he? You two seemed pretty close.” He chucked, trying to lighten the mood.

“He’s a guy I met through a few friends.” The brunette answered as he searched his bed for the pants he had on the night before.

“Then why was he in your bed?” The answer seemed obvious but Rhett couldn’t picture his friend doing such a thing.

“Cause he fucked me. Is that what you wanna hear Rhett? In the shower,on the floor, and right where you’re sittin’. He fucked me good and hard and I loved every minute of it. Happy now?” Rhett could feel his whole face turn red at the language the boy was using. He couldn’t imagine Link being fucked with his mom just down the hall. Rhett would rather die before he even attempted to do something such with a girl or guy especially while being on the receiving end.

“Um..A-Anyway..Tonight’s that party event at the church remember? We still going?” Trying to change the subject. Link let out with a loud, aggravated groan but agreed.

“Yeah, alright. Let me take a shower and eat sometin’ then we’ll get going, sound good?” All Rhett could do was nod while Link made his way to the bathroom that was right next to his bedroom. Glancing up he caught the way the light bounced off Link’s toned back and he wondered what it would be like to have the boy under him.

“Stop it! That’s your best friend in the whole world what are you possibly thinking?” He screamed at himself mentally but he couldn’t help but stare at the bed and imagine exactly what took place last night. Sitting in silence he heard the shower turn on followed by the sound of the the boy selecting a song on his iPod and plugging it into the dock.

*“Another day alone, another night, another knife. I guess I’m on my own. The lights are on, my eyes are closed and no one understands the dark I'm dealing with and all the people in my life are way too blind to see the vice.”*

Rhett frowned when he heard the lyrics. Why would his best friend be listening to something so depressing? Is this really how Link felt? Not too long after, the younger boy came back into the room, hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his neck wearing a different pair of jeans than the ones he had on before. He searched his closet looking for a shirt, mumbling the lyrics to the song that was playing. It was barely audible but Rhett strained himself to hear.

*”I guess I’m born to lose. The ones that break you down, they look so cool. It’s why I always break the fucking rules, my synchronized wounds.”*

After Link changed into his shirt he and Rhett both went down stairs into the kitchen. “Let me just eat this then we’ll go alright?” He gestured to the two slices of cheese in his hand. “You want anything brother?” he asked, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, refusing to sit at down.

“No thanks, I’m good. That’s not really all you're gonna eat is it?” Rhett asked softly, afraid of what the answer would be.

“Yeah, why? You’re starting to sound like my dad again man.” He saw the frown in his friend’s face and gently tapped the other boy’s arm. “Relax man I’m kiddin’. How would I know if you sound like my dad or not? It’s not like I’ve seen him in awhile or anythin’.” Link laughed and walked away, getting his shoes that were by the front door. Rhett clenched his jaw. His best friend always had a dark sense of humor but also had a habit of making a joke out of things that bothered him. Though the younger boy would never admit it, growing up without a dad really affected him. He could tell that Link had a lot of mixed emotions about the mysterious man. A lot of hatred for leaving him and his mother yet a burning desire to know the man face to face instead of just looking at old pictures and being told stories. One night when the brunette was drinking he confessed to the blonde boy that he blamed himself for his dad leaving and he knew that his mom secretly did too though she never had admitted it. He went on to explain how his parents were together for years, high school sweethearts even, but that all ended shortly after Link was born. Rhett lived with two parents and an older brother. Often times during dinner when his family would sit around the dining room table to discuss how their day went he couldn’t help but think about how at the same moment he was having ‘Family Time' ,his blood brother was sitting on the couch while eating dinner off of a foldout table while watching game shows with his mom. That's if she wasn’t working late or out with her boyfriend. “Ready to go brother?” Link asked with a smile, placing his phone in one pocket and his cigarettes in another.

“Yeah man, let’s go.” The two boys left the house and continued to walk towards their church, making small talk along the way. Once arriving Rhett couldn’t help but notice just how many people were checking out the smaller boy. He wasn’t jealous, if anything he was concerned but couldn't understand why. The music was loud and the room was dim as the two boys took a seat at an empty table in the back corner. It wasn’t long till a girl approached the two and asked Link if he wanted to dance. He glanced at the blonde, who gave him an approving nod telling him that he doesn’t mind. When Link followed the girl up to the dance floor Rhett pulled out his phone and began scrolling through Instagram to keep himself busy until his friend returned.Several songs have played and Link still didn’t return. Standing up to get a better look he scanned the dance floor and spotted his friend dancing with a different girl from the one that originally asked him.His eyes went wide when he saw the way the girl was pushing her body against his with one hand around his neck and the other down his pants and by the look on the young boy’s face it seemed like he enjoyed it. “But wasn’t he gay…?” Rhett thought to himself. Her actions weren’t noticeable and she was doing a good job at hiding it but the blonde paid attention to every detail when it came to his best friend. When the song ended Link pulled away from the girl and walked away as if everything they just did never happened nor did it mean anything. Soon after Link returned to where they he was sitting earlier. The two boys talked for awhile about what they planned to do later on that night and for the rest of the weekend.

“There’s a party tomorrow wanna go? Like, a party-party. Not a church party. That’s an oxymoron if I ever heard one.” Link suggested.

“Uh, sure man. Why not?” Rhett couldn’t see the harm in going to a party, especially if he was going to be with Link.The younger boy glanced down at his phone and typed a few words before hitting ‘send’.

“That’s great man, it’ll be a lot of fun. Listen I gotta go do sumtin’ real quick I’ll be back.” Before he could get an answer he was already halfway out the door. Songs came and went and he refused every girl who asked him to dance. He sat at the empty table, staring at the door waiting for the young boy to come back like how he promised. A little while later the event was over and it was time to go home yet Link still wasn’t back. Stepping outside he called Link after receiving no response from the text he sent him. After a couple of rings it went to voicemail. Sighing he decided to go look for the boy.

“Knowing him he got into a conversation with someone and completely lost track of time.” He said aloud. Turning the corner as he passed a small alley something caught his eye. Turning to see what it was he dropped his phone. “LINK?!” He yelled, a hint of anger escaping his voice. He stood there in disbelief as he watched his best friend on his knees, giving oral sex to a man twice his age. Link pulled away from the man and looked in the direction that the voice was coming from.

“R-Rhett..?” The smaller boy mumbled.

“Hey, come on darlin’, pay attention. Yeah, just like that. Ohh you’re mouth is so talented. You should come home with me tonight.” The man said as he held Link’s head, shoving his cock back into his mouth and held him by his hair as he came down the boy’s throat, petting him as if he was an animal as he swallowed the large load. Link stayed on his knees as the man zipped his pants and walked away, smirking at Rhett, feeling accomplished. The tall boy ran to where his friend was, holding him at arm's length he forced the boy to make eye contact with him. Link’s hair was messy, his lips were swollen and eyes bloodshot.

“Damnit Link you’re high!” Rhett began to sweat. He didn’t know what to do.School never papered him for what to do when you find your friend stoned and sucking dick in a church alley. “Come on buddy.” Rhett hooked his hands under the boy’s arms and helped him to his feet, luckily they were only a few blocks from Link’s house. Once they reached the house Rhett helped the smaller boy up the stairs and laid him on the bed. “Man, what were you thinking? He was at least 40…” He stoked the boy’s hair his concern for his well being growing.

“S-Stop yelling, I’m right here. Damn..” Link demanded, keeping his eyes closed. “Wha- I’m not yelling…” It was true, Rhett was talking at a normal volume. Lost in his own thoughts he felt Link’s hand slide across his thigh, cupping the front of his pants. Slapping his hands away the taller boy stood up.

“What the hell? What are you doing? And after what just happened!” The brunette only smirked at his friend, exposing his sharp, white fangs.

“Come on. Just a little. I can make you feel good I promise.” His voice sounded needy and desperate. Was Link always like this when Rhett wasn’t around? What would've happened if he didn’t walk in on the alley incident..Looking down he noticed that the smaller boy had fallen asleep. He was still to tense to sleep so he spent the next hour or so stroking his friend’s hair. He’d do anything to protect him, with his life even. How could he be so destructive? Didn’t he care at all? Rhett ran a finger over the swollen, red lips and could feel himself tearing up with anger to know that someone could do this to his best friend, especially giving how young he was. The two boys grew up together, going to the same school, same church, always being told that sex was something you do after marriage with the person you loved. How could Link have just ignored all that he was taught? What was happening to the boy he learned to know and love?


	2. The Party

“Rhett awoke to the sound of his own moans with a warm, wet pressure on his lips that was slowly trailing down his neck and a hand slipping into the waistband of his pants. He didn’t want the pleasure to stop but he knew it had to. Something was wrong. “L-Link?!” The boy quickly sat up, pushing his best friend off of him. “Man, what the hell are you doin’?” He was more embarrassed on how much he enjoyed the sensation and how wanted more rather than being pissed at Link for doing such a thing in the first place.

“You’re the one in MY bed. What else was I supposed to think you wanted?” The smaller boy said, annoyance rising in his voice causing Rhett to frown. He couldn’t believe that Link was so willing to do this all because of where he fell asleep. DId he have no shame? 

 

“Link, I want to talk to you about last night when you were with that old dude... You remember right?” The blonde boy held his breath waiting for an answer. Part of him hoped that his blood brother remembered but the other half of him was hoping that Link forgot so he wouldn’t have to carry that memory. A smirk was painted across the burnett's face.

“Oh yeah, I remember. He was huge.” The boy said as he rubbed his jaw, placing a cigarette between his teeth. “Pass me my lighter will ya?” 

“No man. I really wish you wouldn't smoke. You know how bad those things are for ya.” 

“And I really wish you wouldn’t nag me about every little thing.” Rolling his eyes Link leaned over to his end table, grabbing the purple lighter. Rhett felt like he was about to cry, his best friend was shortening the time that the two of them had together by every puff he took and didn’t seem to care.

“S-So where this party at anyway?” He asked, trying anything to keep the tears from falling. 

“It’s Tyler’s party, I know the address but I have no idea how to get there on my own. Jason said he’d pick us up at 7, he knows the way.” 

Later that night the two boys were sitting on the floor of Link’s bedroom, playing Call Of Duty. The smaller of the two jumped up at the sound of a car horn, walking over to the window he glanced outside seeing a familiar black truck slowly roll into the driveway. “He’s here.” Was all Link said before turning to help the taller boy up. Silently, the pair made their way down the stairs and out the door, Link climbing into the front seat leaving Rhett to sit alone in the back.

“Hey beautiful.” The driver greeted looking Link up and down before he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a quick kiss “I’m glad you could make it. Tyler was worried you wouldn’t show. Anyways, who’s your friend?” Making a quick glance in the mirror, he made eye contact with the boy in the back seat before pulling out of the driveway. Right away Rhett was able to tell that this Jason guy was much older than the two of them, not as old as the man Link was caught with the night before but he was definitely out of high school. He couldn’t help but frown. How did Link meet this guy anyway? 

“He’s my best friend, Blood Brother actually.” Link looked in the backseat and smiled, causing Rhett to blush. He loved the way Link smiled, it was something he didn’t do very often anymore but when he did it made him feel safe. All he needed was for the boy to give him his trademark, lopsided grin and he knew everything was going to be okay no matter how bad things seemed.The two in the front seat talked amongst themselves as Rhett watched the man gently gripped Link’s small thigh, earning a small moan to escape the plump lips. A small flare of anger arose in the large boy. He had to bite his lip and dug his nails into the seat in order to prevent himself from telling Jason to keep his hands off of HIS Link. But Link wasn’t his. They were best friends, blood brothers but not lovers and it killed Rhett. 

“Well, this is it.” The stranger announced as he began to park in front of the large house. “Hey buddy, why don’t you go inside. I need to talk to Link here.” 

The tall boy knew better than to leave his best friend alone with this guy but he was too shy to speak up. If it was one thing he hated it was confrontation. Placing his hand on the door handle he hesitated for a moment. 

 

“Go on man, I’ll be right behind you.” Link said, leaning back to look at his friend, giving him another one of his famous smiles. Though his lips told Rhett to go his eyes we’re telling the boy not to leave him. Pushing the door open the blonde boy slid out of the car. “Link’s a big boy, he can handle himself.”

Bright blue eyes watched the boy walk up the dimly lit path leading towards the house. “So..What did you need to talk to me ‘bout.?” The dark haired boy kept his eyes in his lap, avoiding making eye contact with the man in the driver’s seat, shivering when he felt cold,fingers slowly run themselves up and down the nape of his neck. 

“Tell me truthfully, ya fuckin’ that kid?” He asked, leaning forward and Link was able now to smell the whiskey on his breath.

“Who Rhett?” His face began to blush. “N-No..We’re just friends..I told you this already. I-I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

A smirk crept across Jason’s face. “That’s right baby, you wouldn’t. Cause you know what would happen to you if ya did.” He said with a laugh. Link shifted his body closer to the door in an attempt to be as far away from the man as possible. Despite the boy’s body language the man continued his assaults. Though the boy never announced it verbally it was obvious that he was a fearful of the man in the drivers seat. 

“Is..Is that all you wanted to ask me? We should get goin’ Rhett’ll come out lookin’ for me any minute.” Glancing towards the house, praying that he would be right. 

“Now just hold on a minute there sweetheart.” Grabbing the thin boy by the arm he was amazed at the way he was able to easily close his fingers around the bicep. “Ya haven’t been eatin’ lately have ya darlin’?” Link ignored the question, keeping his eyes on the front door, placing his small cross to his lips wishing his prayers would be answered.

“Good boy. Ya needed to lose weight anyway. So tell me, why do you tense every time I touch ya? I thought that’s what you wanted, gettin’ attention from anyone who would give it. Man, you’d probably fuck your own dad if he ever walked back into your life.” Once again he gripped the boy’s thigh spreading his legs apart to stroke the soft member. “Still wearing those girl jeans huh? You must be desperate to be treated like one. Why haven’t you invited me over lately to fuck your tight ass? Ya still tight aren't you?” Leaning closer to the small boy he began to place sloppy kisses along his neck. 

He could feel the tears swelling up and his vision becoming blurred but refused to let them fall. He refused to let the man know he had pushed him to that point. “C-Cause...you...you hurt me last time...I didn’t want it a-and you wouldn’t…ah!” He was cut off by the man’s hand tightly squeezing the back of his neck, pushing him away causing his head to collide with the window. 

“You’re just a whore and whores don’t get to say no. When you’re as desperate as you are for love and attention you don’t get to pick and chose who you get it from. Bitches like you get what you can from who you can and say ‘Thank You’ when it’s over. Got it?” 

“Y-Yes…”

“Good. Now get out.” Without a word Link obeyed, trying to act as calm as he could he walked quickly towards the door hoping the man wouldn’t call him back to the car for a sexual ‘favor’ or to further abuse him. 

Inside the house Rhett sat on the couch like a wallflower holding two red cups in his hand, one for himself and the other for Link. 

“Hey man. That for me?” The brunette asked as he sat down besides the young man. 

“Oh Y-yeah, here. I got you beer because that’s what you usually drink nowadays. If you don’t want it you could have my soda or I could always get you something else to drink, there’s -”

Link leaned in and kissed the boy on the cheek, stopping his rambling dead. “Rhett, relax. You did good, thank you, really.” He said sincerely as he took a sip from his cup, resting his head on the broad shoulder, it was only the start of the night but he was already tired and wanted to go home. Looking down at his cup he was regretting coming to this party. He wished that he never decided to go out tonight and instead stayed home and played video games the whole night. The only reason he decided to go to this party was in hopes of getting laid in order to make himself feel better yet recently he found that nothing he did or took filled the void anymore. “I wanna apologize for how I’ve been actin’ the last few days. I know you’re just lookin’ out for me and I want you to know I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me even if I don’t show it.” 

The boy stared at his friend wide eyed,placing his hand on his hand on the spot where he was just kissed, completely blown away by the kind words. “What’s gottin’ into you all of a sudden? Here, gimme the beer man, I think the alcohol's gone to your head and made you all sentimental.” He snorted nervously, reaching for the boy’s cup. 

“Man I’m serious!” Link said with a laugh, looking to his left and saw Jason staring at him from the staircase. “I-I’ll be right back.” Handing his drink back to his friend the boy slowly rose, making his way to the stairs.

Rhett sat alone on the couch once again deep in thought. “Link just kissed me! It was a cheek kiss but still a kiss none the less. Does this mean he feels the same way? He has to, why else would he kiss me? He didn’t seem drunk or nothin’. Then again... He did try to jerk me off just because I was in his bed so…” Checking the time on his phone he saw that Link had been gone for well over a half hour. “Damnit man, I’m tired of you sayin’ you’re gonna be right back when you’re not.” He growled, downing his soda and began to take a few sips from the other boy’s cup. Leaning back, the blonde boy began to scroll through various social media sites, little did he know what was taking place just above him on the second floor.

“You think you’re too good for me huh? You think you could just go off with your little blonde friend and forget who you belong to? Yeah, he fucks you real good am I right? Gives it to you all the time I bet. I don’t want you anymore and wanna know why? Cause you’re nothing but a cock hungry little slut! Say it! Tell me what a whore you are Neal.”

“Y-Yes...I’m a whore...Nothing but a whore..I-I’m sorry! I’m a cock slut...Please stop..It hurts so fucking bad..I’m sorry!” The boy let out a blood curdling scream that was muffled by the loud music down stairs, sobbing violently as Jason emptied himself into his small body, moaning in pure bliss.

“Hurts? Bullshit! After those pills you took you shouldn’t feel nothin’! Shoot, I’m gonna miss that ass of yours but you’re not worth my time darlin’.” Zipping his pants, Jason got off the bed, slamming the door behind him as he left, leaving the smaller boy on the bed in a fit of tears. Rhett looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow when he saw the familiar man from earlier walk past him without a word and out the front door. 

‘Wasn’t he our ride..?” Rhett questioned, mumbling to himself but shrugged it off. “He’s probably just going for a beer run. Most likely the only one who's actually old enough to drink at this party. Glancing around to room to see if there was anyone who looked remotely the drinking age. Stumbling down the stairs Link slowly limped his way across the living room, weaving in and out of the crowds of people and sat next to his blood brother. 

“Man, you look terrible.” Rhett stated bluntly as he looked the smaller man up and down. “What in the world happened to you?” He asked in a comedic tone but was truly concerned, the boy’s hair was a mess, pasted to his forehead from sweat and his eyes were bloodshot from what Rhett thought was due to smoking but was truly caused by crying. 

“I’m fine man. I-I think I wanna go home if you’re ready.” He looked horrible but he sounded even worse. His voice was hoarse and shaky. Avoiding eye contact he placed his head on the larger boy’s shoulder once again, interlocking their arms. Looking down at the smaller man he kissed the small bruise that was forming on the boy’s forehead for being pushed into the car’s window. Besides a wince the boy did not react, he allowed Rhett to slowly stroke his back, softly purring as the larger boy did so.Growing up in the South he was expected to have a homophobic point of view but not when it came to his best friend. Sitting side by side, having him lay his head on his shoulder felt right. He didn’t care who saw or what they would say. He loved him and wasn’t going to shy away from showing it. He wouldn’t go as far as to call himself ‘Gay’ but he knew without a doubt that he loved Link more than he should have and that’s all that mattered to him. 

“Sure brother, anything for you. I think Jason went for a beer run so I’ll just call a cab.” Pulling his phone out of his pocket he decided to ignore the way his friend’s whole body tensed at the mention of the older man’s name.

“Here man.” Link shifted on the couch, pulling out his wallet as his friend made the call.

“Don’t you dare.” Rhett’s voice was very stern. He wanted nothing more than to take Link out on dates, buy him stuff, completely spoil him, treat him the way he rightfully deserved. Though paying for a cab wasn’t anything romantic or spectacular it was something he was more than happy to do. “C’mon let's go outside our ride will be here soon. And I want you to wear my jacket too, it’s gettin’ cold.” The two walked to the front door and Rhett held it open causing the younger boy to blush. A small sense of pride filled the taller boy as he imagined everyone watching him leave with someone as attractive as Link. “That’s right. I’m the one going home with him.” He thought, not being able to stop the smirk from appearing across his face. When the taxi arrived Rhett once again opened the back seat door for earning yet another blush from the small boy and an odd look from the driver. The drive home was listen, Rhett was too distracted by his crush doze off in order to make any type of conversation with the man in front of him. The contrast of Rhett’s large jacket and Link’s small frame made his weightloss all that more noticeable. The more he stared the more he noticed the way the boy’s cheeks and eyes sunk in. 

Arriving at their destination Rhett quickly paid the man and thanked him, tapping the sleeping boy awake. “We’re here man, wake up.” 

Walking into the house Link kicked off his shoes and yawned. “I hope you don’t mind but I’m gonna go to bed. You can stay up if ya want.” His words were barely audible and at first Rhett questioned if they were even English. After tripping up the stairs twice the brunette finally made it to the bathroom to brush his teeth. No matter how tired or intoxicated the young man was he never failed to brush his teeth before finally passing out. The larger boy hated the idea of taking advantage of his best friend while he was in such a helpless state but he couldn’t stop himself. He wanted to see what he could get away with, fearing that this would be his only chance. Wrapping his arms around the frail frame he pulled the boy closer, closing the gap between them and gently rocked him back and forth. He tried to do it in a steady, swift motion as if this was completely normal and happened all the time, hoping that Link was so far gone and think nothing of it. To his surprise the smaller of the two did not pull away or event tense. Deciding to push his luck a bit further he bent down and began to place light kisses on the back of his neck. 

“Mmmm…” Link pulled away only for a moment to spit out his toothpaste, leaning back into the boy’s embrace, lifting his arms up to run his finger’s through the short blonde hair, letting out with small moans as Rhett’s kisses traveled up his neck and began to nip at his ear, his large hands moving from the small hips, making their way up the boy’s side, rubbing against the hard nipples. Pulling away immediately, letting out with a small cry of pain, Link put his arms around himself, protecting his chest.

“Baby?! I- I mean Link what’s wrong? Let me see.” 

“N-No man, I’m fine, really.” Refusing to move from his hunched over position, face twisted in pain..

“Obvious you’re lying now let me see.” Fighting the boy for dominance it did not take much effort to pin him against the wall, holding his hands above his head. “What’s wrong with you brother? I just wanna see what’s wrong. I worry ‘bout you ya know. Relax man, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Pulling the boy’s shirt up he paused when he saw what was causing his best friend thediscomfort. “Oh fuck that’s hot..” was all he managed to say, his mouth watering and pants quickly tightening as he stared at the perky, pink nipples with small silver rods going through them. “When did this happen?” Rhett asked, trying to keep eye contact but found it difficult. 

“Earlier today...At the party..Besides looking hot it’s supposed to make them extremely sensitive.”Link bit his lip, at the time it seemed like a good idea but saying the reason aloudmade him feel like a total slut.

 

“C-Can I touch 'em?” 

The boy gave a small nod,whimpering as the larger boy gently ran his thumb over the swollen numbs. “Gosh Link…” He wet his lips.

“Rhett...I’m so tired and I want to fully enjoy this..Can we go to bed a-and continue tomorrow?” 

Rhett feared that in the morning Link would sober up and refuse to let Rhett touch him again but he had no choice, Link asked him to stop and he loved the boy too much to take him by force. “Sure baby, anything for you.” He said with a smile and kissed the smaller boy. 

Link thanked, wrapping his arms around the older boy, deepening the kiss. Crawling into his own bed he stopped Rhett when he began to roll out his sleeping bag. “I want you to sleep with me tonight. Please?” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” 

“O-Okay, sure, whatever you want baby.” On the outside the blonde boy tried his best to seem calm and collected but on the inside he was bursting with excitement. He wanted to enjoy this while it lasted, tasking in every detail, knowing that once the sun rose it would all end. Laying his head on the pillow he held his arms open allowing the smaller boy to cuddle into them, quickly falling asleep.Rhett watched his best friend sleep, admiring how peaceful he looked as if he didn’t have a problem in the world but he knew that wasn’t true. Link was a troubled kid but that didn’t make him love him less. As his eyelids began to get heavy he held the boy closer. “This would be a dream come true if only Link was sober.” He thought to himself, falling asleep shortly after.


	3. Blood Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so long. I was thinking of doing an epilogue for this story but I'm not sure. If you wouldn't mind please comment and tell me if you think it's a good idea. :)

Rhett awoke to the bright light coming through the curtin, greeted by the sound of birds chirping on the windowsill. It took him a moment to recall the events that took place last night and having Link asleep in his arms confirmed that what he remembered was not a dream. Glancing at the alarm clock he saw that it was early in the morning and there was no need to wake the sleeping boy just yet. He decided to stay awake, enjoying the moment that he was currently in knowing that within the next few hours it would all end. Staring at the celing fan he tried to emotionally and mentally prepare himself for when that moment came and the conversation if not fight that would follow. Link once made the comment that he loved sleeping because it was just like being dead without the commitment nor making his mom cry. For that reason alone he wanted his best friend to sleep for as long as possible. Being able to hold him as he did so was only a plus. 

“Mmmm…” The dark haired boy mumbled as he cuddled closer to his best friend, moving his head from the pillow onto his chest causing Rhett to freeze momentarily, he couldn’t believe what was happening. This was all a dream come true yet he had to push the memories from last night out of his head in order to keep himself from getting hard. Once he was positive that Link was in a deep sleep again he stroked the side of his head with his thumb, it never failed to relax the boy. Rhett first found out about this trick when the two of them were in Link’s room last summer. The two of them have just gotten back from Link’s grandfather’s funeral and the boy was an absolute mess. That was the first time the two of them laid in bed together. Tears began to form in the large boy’s eyes as he remembered the pain in his best friend's face, something he wished he never had to see but was glad he was the one who saw his friend so emotionally naked. The two of them were still in their funeral suits but that was the least of their concerns as Link laid his head onto the boy’s chest and cried his heart out, cursing out God as he ironically clung to the little, gold cross necklace that his grandfather had left behind for him. 

He felt the boy stir and he shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip. At this point he wasn’t sure if the tears were from the memories or from the dread of what was to come. 

“Mmm..Hey Rhett. What time is it?” The boy asked with a yawn but kept his head on Rhett’s chest.

“T-Ten brother.” He felt his heart beating and was hoping Link didn’t feel it too. 

“Oh, alright.” Was all he said, running his hand up and down the blonde boy’s torso. 

“A-Are you doing this cause I’m in y-your bed again? Cause last night I was going to sleep on the floor but you told me-” Much like last night at the party his words were stopped by a kiss to his cheek.

“Rhett relax. I remember last night. I remember all of it…” He looked away for a moment swallowing the lump in his throat from the painful flashbacks. “I know what I said to you and I don’t regret any of it. I was fucked up on pills but I meant everything I said. 

“Pills?! Link, what did you take? Where’d you even get somethin’ like that?” But the boy only shrugged. 

“I don’t know man. They were small, white pills. Jason said they would help me to relax and my dumb ass believed him…” 

Rhett gritted his teeth, pulling his blood brother closer. “That bastard! What did the two of you do? Did he take the pills too? Is that why he left so quickly? Is he the one you contracted the cold sore virus from? Link, why didn’t you tell me last night, why didn’t you come to me?” 

All the questions were making the smaller boy’s head spin as he tried to keep up. “I..It would be easier to just show you.” He said in a timid voice, lifting himself off of the boy and shifted, slowly pulling down his pants and boxers, stopping at his V line as if he was having second thoughts. He saw that Link was starting to cry and he immediately began to stroke the side of his head as he was doing earlier. After a few moments the boy’s breathing became steady again and he slipped the articles of clothing down to just above his knees. 

Rhett didn’t even notice the fact that Link’s dick was exposed as he was lost for words when he saw not only bruises and self inflicted cut marks on the boy’s thighs but human bite marks. Without asking he gently ran his fingers over the marks causing the boy to whimper. It was then when he realize just how big of a problem his best friend was dealing with and how vulnerable he truly was and him being a hard-ass was just an act. “Did he..I mean...Did you want it?” 

The small boy put his frail forearm over his eyes but the tears that were staining his face were still noticeably falling. “It doesn’t matter man, I’m just a whore anyways. And whores don’t get to say no.” Repeating the same words that Jason told him last night and many times before. 

“What? You honestly can’t believe that can ya? Brother, you’re not a whore and even so, sluts, prostitutes, whatever you wanna call em’ have the right to say no to something they don’t like. Is that what Jason told you?” He wasn't looking at the boy but instead was fixated on the marks that covered Link’s lower half. 

“Y-Yeah he did. Jason is my ex boyfriend Rhett. We dated, if you can even call it that, for some time. Things started out great, he was sweet, caring...But uh, a month or so in he started to show up with these pills and it just escalated from there. I would take the pills to either feel something or nothing at all depending on what I needed at the time. He’d beat me, we’d fuck, h-he’d beat me again, and I would take more pills to numb the physical pain and drank till I blacked out.” The smaller boy pressed both palms into his eyes as he cried hysterically causing Rhett’s heart to break into a million pieces. 

“You could have told me Link. I’m here for you, I always was and always will be.” He said, trying to sooth the crying boy as he placed soft kisses onto each and every scar. He laid on his stomach between the boy’s legs, slowly rubbing his cheek, wiping the tears away. “Don’t cry Link, you’re too beautiful to cry.”

The dark haired boy laughed. “Yeah right. Between all this nasty shit,” He said, referring to the marks. “And my track record I’m disgusting. Would you date someone like that?” 

“Yes I would. Because I love you Link.” He smiled at the look of shock that took over the boy’s face. “You’re down right gorgeous and I want to be with you, I’ve always wanted to be with you. I don’t care what ya did or who ya did because that’s in the past, you’re still my Linkster.” He leaned onto his knees, placing each hand on either side of his friend's head he leaned in slowly to kiss him, giving the boy enough time to push him away if the chose to do so, but he didn’t. Their lips collided in a gentle yet passionate kiss, Link wrapped his arms around the larger boy. Moments later Rhett pulled away to stare into his lover’s eyes, so caught up in the romance that Link was able to lay under him, half naked and he didn’t even get hard because to him, being with the other boy was so much more than sexual tension. He wanted to show him what real love was like and to finally express all the pent up emotions that he held back for years. “Say you’ll be mine Link.” Placing another kiss to the full lips. 

The smaller boy moved his head to the side, breaking the kiss in order to answer. “If you’re sure about this then yes. I've loved you for a long time Rhett, even when I was with Jason and I trust you...More than I trust anyone else.” He confessed.

“Shh. You’re mine now. I don’t want you to talk about other guys.” Inside the boy was glowing with excitement, he now had everything he’s ever wanted in life. ‘You’re mine now.’ Was a statement that he could really get used to and definitely planned on repeating in the future. Link closed his eyes and tried to keep from shaking or going into a full on anxiety attack. Since he started this self destructive lifestyle he has heard other guys claim him as theirs but never in the that Rhett meant it. Link would be his but he would also have free will to do as he pleased. Opening his eyes he stared up at his best friend, his lips slowly forming a smile. For the first time he did not feel any fear while having another guy on top of him. If anything, he felt safe and beautiful, something he’d never thought would be possible. “You’re gonna have to push me away brother, cause I’m just gonna keep kissin’ you if ya don’t.” He laughed, but was completely serious. 

“Mmm..What if I don’t want you to stop huh?” The innocent smile turned into a devious smirk as he placed his hand on the back of the older one’s head, running his fingers through his short,blonde hair, causing the boy he lean down into another heated kiss. “Don’t think I forgot about what I said last night.” Sliding his shirt up, tucking it under his armpits, making sure to lock eyes with Rhett as he ran his fingers over his hard, pierced nipples. 

“Damn Link. may I?” His mouth watered as he waited for Link to give him permission. Though he was positive the boy would allow him to do anything that he wanted to his body he wanted him to feel and know that he had a chance to say ‘no’. Link was used to having sex, though it was something he never wanted even when he went out of his way to get it, it was nothing more than a distraction from the reality he lived in and the pain he left. When the dark haired boy nodded, Rhett wasted no time, quickly he began to suck on the perky nipples, fascinated by the way the metal bar felt under his tongue. He switched from side to side, abusing the one that he didn’t currently have his mouth on with his hand, sliding the barbell from side to side, causing Link to jerk in a combination of pleasure and pain. The tall boy felt as if he could do this the entire day and never get bored of it but he also wanted to do more. He wanted to explore the boy’s body entirely, making him moan and cry out in pleasure, to watch as he clawed the sheets, cumming all over himself. 

“R-Rhett please! Ya gotta stop! It feels too good…” Link was panting, his body shimmered with sweat.

“No such thing.” He started, rubbing the boy’s thighs in a circular motion, pulling the pants off and spreading his legs. 

“What..What are you doing?” There was sound of nervousness in his voice.

“This.” All all Rhett said as he began to lick and suck the area between the boy’s cock and thigh, on a mission to cover the area on both sides with hickies. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive spot he began to stroke his lover’s hardening cock. Rhett hesitated to take the growing member in his mouth in fear that Link would think he’s terrible at it compared to all the other’s who sucked him. Going against his fear, he wrapped his thin lips around the head of the boy’s dripping cock and was surprised to hear such a loud moan. The truth was, Link had sucked many guys in the past but he has never been sucked. No guy had ever taken the time to pleasure him in such a way and he always left when a girl made an attempt.

Watching his best friend suck him off made him thrust forward, and grab the sheets just the way Rhett wanted him to. Taking the aching cock deeper into his mouth he used the spit and precum that drooled out of his mouth to coat the younger boy’s asshole, rubbing his finger in circular motions long enough, not only to build up the boy’s sexual frustration but to also give him a chance to say ‘no’ if he didn’t want to take this to the next level. Rhett stopped sucking Link’s cock in order to put all of his attention onto the boy’s body language, making absolutely sure that the boy wanted this just as much as he did. Slowly he slipped his finger into his tight ass and studied his face for any sign of pain or fear. The brunette tilted his head back, letting out with a breathy moan and whimpered when he felt the finger start to move inside of him. He was used to getting fucked but this was a feeling that was completely out of this world. When Rhett was sure that Link was enjoying this he started to suck his again, working his finger deeper, looking for the special spot. He had never fingered himself or any other person before but he read a lot about anal sex, wanting to be as educated as possible for when if Link ever wanted to sleep with him he would be able to give the boy as much pleasure as humanly possible. 

“Ahhh!! Oh Jesus Rhett…” He screamed, never imagining that sex could feel this good. Between what was being done to him physically and the emotional bond that he felt with the other boy he was in heaven. When the second finger was thrusted into him he winced at the small burning feeling but it quickly melted away when he felt the large fingers stroke his prostate once again. The tall boy twisted his fingers, thrusting in and out and made scissoring motions. 

“Just one more baby, do ya think you can handle it?” He asked, curling his fingers, driving the boy insane.

“Fuck Rhett! I...I don’t know. The feeling is s-so intense already.” 

“Just try baby. That’s all I ask.” Rhett unwrapped his lips from the cock, spreading the boy’s legs further apart with his free hand he began to lick and probe at the tight entrance, moving his fingers in and out as he did so. Teasing the boy even further,he licked around puckered hole in circular motions, randomly thrusting his tongue inside as far as it could go. 

It took Link a moment to realize what the new feeling was caused by and when he did he immediately got embarrassed. “Okay..Okay! I-I can take the third! J-Just please...This is embarrassing!” Yet he couldn’t stop his moans from escaping. 

“But you taste so good baby. So sweet and delicious.” He growled and added the third finger but that did not stop him from attacking the boy’s asshole with his tongue.“No need to be embarrassed. I never realized how much I love it till now. I’m gonna have you drop your pants and bend over all the time now just so I can eat this pretty, little ass of yours.” He said and went back to doing just that. Never had Link heard his best friend’s voice filled with so much lust. Hooking his own hands under his knees he lifting them up to his chest giving Rhett a better angle, enabling him to finger him even deeper. “Do you want my cock baby?” He asked, pulling out his fingers completely, replacing it with his tongue. He was addicted to the way his boyfriend tasted. At this point Link was unable to make full sentences, all he could do was nod as his moans got louder, banging his fist into the mattress. 

Rhett rose off the bed and removed his own clothing before kneeling in between the younger one’s legs, rubbing his large cock up and down the length of Link’s now glistening hole. 

“W-Wait, do you want me to suck you off first?” Link was able to feel his cheeks heat up as he blushed. 

“Next time. Right now I have you right where I want you. Pass me the lube.” 

The small boy leaned onto his elbows and contorted his body, pulling out a small bottle of lube from his draw, handing it to him. Link watched as Rhett poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand and began to stroke himself, making sure his cock was completely saturated. 

“Oh God Rhett, you’re gonna break me with that huge thing.” Though sounding like a joke the boy was truly questioning if he would be able to take the whole entire length. 

“Maybe.” Rhett said, grabbing hold of the thin legs, placing them on his shoulders. “Ready?” He waited for the approval and sunk into the tight hole,groaning. 

“Rhett! Rhett! It’s so big..Oh my God It’s fucking huge!” The boy continued to thrust until his neatly trimmed pubic hair brushed against his lover’s hairless body. Biting his lip he had to fight the urge to cum and remained still allowing the boy to adjust. Looking down at his lover he stroked the sweat that was dripping down the side of his face with his knuckle. “For you to have this type of reaction does that mean you never had anyone as big as me before?” 

“No, never. Mmm..Not even close, fuck Rhett I-I can’t believe how this feels!” Link’s words stroked Rhett’s ego, ever so carefully pulling half way out and thrusting back to the base once more. The way the boy squirmed on his dick made him moan and become faster with his thrusts, easily finding his prostate again. He loved the way Link struggled to take his full length inside of him, spreading his ass to give Rhett more room. He couldn’t help but watch the way his cock slipped in and out of the small body. He felt embarrassed to be reaching climax so soon but Link was already there, his legs began to shake and he tightened around Rhett’s throbbing member as he came onto his flat stomach, leaving claw marks down the other’s back. 

The large boy held the sheets till his knuckles turned white and thrust frantically, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, slipping his tongue into his mouth he came deep inside of Link. The boy’s whole body tensed as he felt his best friend’s load inside of him, filling him up even more than he was before. 

“S-So full…”

“I know baby, I know. I love you.” Giving the boy one last kiss before he pulled out and watched as his cum leaked from the gaping hole. It gave Rhett a sense of pride to know that he is the one who caused Link’s body to be this way. Picking his shirt up off the ground he whipped down his sweaty body. Once he was done he did the same for his boyfriend, pushing his hair out of the way, he patted his forehead, making his way down his neck, eventually wiping away the cum. Once the two of them were as clean as they could be without taking a shower the blonde boy laid besides his lover and stroked his head trying to calm him and bring his breathing back to a normal pace. “Shh. You’re okay.” The words came out as a whisper. After a few minutes of silence he noticed that Link had fallen asleep. Pulling the boy into his arms and rubbed his back protectively. Link was his and had every intention on keeping it that way.


End file.
